Homestuck Again
by Reapa-San and Chop-Chan
Summary: As John and Co. go about their session, four more kids must survive the ordeals of SBURB. OCxOC, strong language and adult humour. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1 - Jay

Act 1 Part 1

A young man sits in his 'lair', as he often refers to it. He is sixteen years of age, and is quite a friendly person. Perhaps you'd like to guess his name? He'd love you to get it right.

Enter name: Seymour Buttz.

Haha. Nice try. The boy applaudes your humour and asks you to try again.

Enter name: Jay Scott

His face lights up. That is his name!

You are Jay Scott. Your many interests include hitting idiots in the face, playing bass guitar, and hitting idiots in the face with a bass guitar. You like rock music, and LOVE punk rock.

Jay: Examine room

You casually glance around your lair. On one wall, there is a section dedicated to your musical idols - Mike Dirnt, Dave Grohl and the entirety of Fall Out Boy.

Among the posters, however, is one of your favourite pictures, and by far the most important - a black and white adaptation of a summer photo taken of your girlfriend in America. You tear up slightly and have to look away. The pain is sometimes too much, remembering that some idiot put the Atlantic ocean between you and your love.

Jay: Pirouette off the handle

You don't think your quite that desperate yet...

Jay: Examine game rack.

Ah yes, you almost forgot your other great passion - the desktop computer. You had a habit of changing the hardware yourself - or "manually updating the hardware". Many games are stacked by your contraption, some new, some classics, and some unheard but unrivalled games.

Jay: Piss on your manual desktop.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Sorry?

"You always do this! Put stupid ideas into my head!"

Ah yes. You also seem to have an uncanny knack for casually breaking the fourth wall at will.

"I CAN hear you."

Right, sorry.

"Why... Why must I put up with an insufferable creator..."

Hey, I can be helpful!

"At times..."

Look, let's just get on with this ok?

"Yeah, yeah..."

Jay: Check PesterChum.

You fire up your computer, the familiar desktop wallpaper of the Whovian appearing - the launch poster for Series 8. You loved David Tennant as the Doctor the best, but you have confidence that the new Doctor will-

Oh. Someone appears to be pestering you.

CHATLOG

MissIndiana started pestering PunkishScotsman

MI: Hey honey bunch of oats!  
MI: ok that was TERRIBLE.  
PS: Let's stick with you being "gorgeous" and me being "handsome"  
MI: *blush* I can live with that.  
MI: Hey handsome PS: Hey gorgeous ;P MI: xD MI: OH GOD I forgot the time difference it's 5 over here but you're still in school shit I'm sorry...  
PS: Honey?  
PS: it's Saturday.  
MI: ... I knew that...  
PS: surely if it was a weekday youd remember being at school?  
MI: uh...  
PS: Something wrong?  
MI: I... I've been really ill the past few days. I'm curled up over my laptop watching Angel Beats PS: NOO babe are you ok?  
MI: :) I'll be fine. It's getting better now. Besides, I'm at the bit where Hinata starts being all smexy :3 PS: one thing I hate - anime guys are wayyyy hotter than me :L MI: NOT TRUE MI: *SLAP*  
MI: BAD BOYFRIEND! BAD!  
PS: Haha thanks... I think.  
MI: besides I love you no matter how you look :*  
PS: :') I love you too. Thanks gorgeous xxx MI: I'm always here for you :)  
MI: unless I'm asleep.  
MI: or eating...  
MI: or out with friends...  
PS: haha you know I don't mind I'm just glad we can still talk.  
MI: ye, that whole kerfuffle with your mom...  
PS: hehe. Kerfuffle.  
MI: xD oh have you heard from BA? He keeps blinking on and offline.  
PS: Ye, his broadbands on the fritz. He told me to tell you that he'd send you the program as soon as he could.  
MI: you mean that SBURB game? Sweet!  
PS: He is a brilliant... Hack. MI: ... Pffffffft xD PS: let's hope he never sees that xD.  
MI: Darnit :'( dads calling me for tea and we're going out... Ttyl?  
PS: Course. When will you be back? And your dads taking you out while your ill?  
MI: about 7 your time, and the worst of it's passed. Mainly just migraines and a sore throat PS: 11? That's late for you. And if your sure...  
MI: movie night, dads taking me to the new x-men movie.  
PS: IT'S AMAZING. Just... Blink. BLINK.  
MI: o.O ok... Anyway, I'll ttys love you!  
PS: Love you too have fun!

MissIndiana ceased pestering PunkishScotsman.

Jay: Pester BA!

It appears BA had no progress with fixing his broadband. Shit.

Jay: Pester BF!

CHATLOG

PunkishScotsman started pestering BendrownedFanatic.

PS: That's really still your username?  
BF: Hey Jay! And duh!  
PS: XD you got the game yet?  
BF: the game?  
PS: SBURB BF: Not yet. It's due today though! I can't wait!  
PS: Awesome! Remind me how we connect to each other and what order?  
BF: I'll run the Host server, you'll be the client. Once you connect to me, BA will connect to you, MI will connect to him, and I'll connect to MI.  
PS: Got it. One more thing before I go.  
BF: ?  
PS: THE GAME BF: SON OF A BITCH!

PunkishScotsman ceased pestering BendrownedFanatic

Jay: Revel in your victory over BF

You have done it once again - the plague of all Danosaurs has struck BF, and she has experienced yet another defeat at your hands. If someone wasn't a Danosaur, they simply wouldn't understand the true irony of The Game.

Jay: ROCK THIS MOTHERFUCKING JOINT

An excellent plan. You plug in your bass, turn on your cd player, and start strumming along to 'Thanks For The Memories', one of your favourite F.O.B. songs.

Jay: SING ALONG LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW BECAUSE IT WAS CAUSED BY A METEOR SHOWER THAT WILL NEVER OCCUR.

Not many get to hear you sing. You aren't very tuneful - heck, you ain't no SuBo. But those who have heard you have decided your vocal talent suits punk rock perfectly - tuneful enough to sing the right key, yet rough around the edges to give the feel of true grit, true emotion and ultimately, true rock.

Jay: Surf the net!

It's about time! You wondered when you'd get to sit on your lazy ass and do fuck all on the web!

You open the browser and decide to find some info on SBURB. A little knowledge could come in handy for future reference.

Whilst searching, you come across a strange walkthrough - a walkthrough written by one Rose Lalonde... 


	2. Chapter 2 - Ed

Act 1 Part 2

A young boy of 15 sits in... Well, some would call it Goth heaven. Everything is black - the walls, the floor... It's actually a bit creepy. But maybe the boy isn't that bad. What might his name be.

Enter name: Flighty Broad

... Wrong place, wrong time. Seriously. Haven't you read Homestuck?

Enter name: Edward Maze

You are Edward Maze. When you aren't planning to perform the Black Sacrament, you practice assassination techniques with the many weapons you have lying around. Health and safety is for pussies.

Ed: Change Strife Specibus

You walk over to your weapon rack. You have been using bladekind for a while but it's getting boring. You want something with some weight to it.

After much consideration, you Captchalog a morning star and equip it to macekind.

Ed: Practice!

You set up a fight dummy - dressed in Templar gear. Assassins never kill innocents, of course. You build momentum with your swings and then...

CRACK! The morning star knocks the head straight off the dummy, flying into the wall.

Yep. DEFINITELY macekind.

Ed: See to broadband problems

Your Wifi has been playing up for ages. It's high time you actually did something about it.

You walk over to your modem - supplied by DragonBand Broadband. It's a fairly new company, and has had some trouble with it's Internet connectivity. You decide to phone the company to see if they made any progress.

Ed: Phone DragonBrand

Ten minutes later you sit happily at your desktop. You argued with the woman on the phone and asked to speak to one of the technicians. You then proceeded to tell him how to fix the problem after he described it. Now there was one dumbfounded broadband expert, working broadband and a large some of money being sent to your account. You love being a tech wizard.

Ed: Check PesterChum

You have a few missed messages - some from MI, a couple from Jay and about twenty billion from BF. She's an expert at speed spamming.

CHATLOG

MissIndiana began pestering BrotherhoodAssassin

MI: Eeeeeddddddd where aaaaaarrrrreeeee youuuu MI: Edwardooooooo MI: I won't spam but please get on soon!

MissIndiana ceased pestering BrotherhoodAssassin

CHATLOG

PunkishScotsman began pestering BrotherhoodAssassin

PS: Dude, I think the shadows are hiding you a bit too well. We need you man! Someone has to explain to me how to use SBURB and BF keeps being cryptic!  
PS: Seriously. Please. Soon.

PunkishScotsman ceased pestering BrotherhoodAssassin

You don't read BF's chatlog. It's just too long.

Ed: Pester Jay

CHATLOG

BrotherhoodAssassin began pestering PunkishScotsman

BA: After much trial and error and a phonecall to the broadband company my modem is finally working.  
PS: FINALLY! Welcome back, brother.  
BA: Hail Sithis!  
PS: Almighty Dread Father!  
PS: so, you heard all the superstitious crap about SBURB?  
BA: ?  
PS: According to "Rose Lalonde", the game will set off the apocalypse in real life. Or rather ye apocalypse is happening and the game was built to help us survive it.  
BA: ... You haven't seen the news?  
PS: you know I hate that crap.  
BA: I thought it was a freak occurrence but after what you just said...  
PS: what are you blabbing about?  
BA: America. It's been littered with meteor showers. A lot of them PS: ... What.  
PS: oh haha funny.  
PS: ...  
PS: you... Aren't joking, are you?  
BA: wish I was.  
PS: shit... What the fuck do we do. If this really is the apocalypse...  
BA: I don't want to make things worse but... What about MI?  
PS: OH FUCK NO PS: she's not at home she left an hour ago she won't be back for at least another two. We have to warn her.  
BA: and fast. You get SBURB running. Connect to BF asap. I'll make sure MI gets in ok.  
PS: thanks bro. Let's do this.

PunkishScotsman ceased pestering BrotherhoodAssassin

Ed: Realise that shit just got real.

Wow. You realise that shit just got real.

Ed: Contact MI via her phone

You have no problem spending absurds amount of money on phone calls to America - you and your Dad are loaded. You quickly grab the phone and dial... 


	3. Chapter 3 - Tori

Act 1 Part 3

A girl is sprinting down a road at full speed. She has just been on the phone to a friend who confirmed her fears of the apocalypse. Meteors streak the sky. Her only chance is a video game she doesn't own yet.

What is her name?

Enter name: Iona Dick

Nice one. Mature. Especially given the circumstances.

Seriously though.

Enter name: Victoria Malino

You are Tori. When it isn't the end of the world you spend your time watching anime, listening to music, whacking idiots in the balls and talking to Jay, your fairly-hot-but-not-as-hot-as-Death-the-Kid boyfriend. At least you like to wind him up and let him believe that.

But since it's the end of the world, let's settle for running the fuck home.

Tori: Run the fuck home!

"No kidding genius!"

Not you too... One is enough.

You don't respond, intent on getting home.

Tori: Check phone while running

You quickly glance at your phone - no messages, not even from Jay. Your heart twists.

Tori: Arrive home!

You eventually get to your humble abode. It isn't much to look at in terms of houses, but as a house it does it's job. Being... housey.

Tori: Sprint upstairs and boot up your laptop!

You quickly burst through the door - which is no match for your powerful kick that many boys have christened "The Nutcracker".

You race upstairs and snatch your laptop from it's charger, booting it up immediately. It loads in no time at all, and very quickly PesterChum is flooded with messages.

CHATLOG

PunkishScotsman started pestering MissIndiana

PS: Tori you may not get this for a while but you have to get home soon.  
PS: Ed will do his best to connect you to him, but I need you to hurry ok? Please. I need you.  
PS: don't die on me MI: It'll take more than some flaming rocks to stop me! Don't worry - I'm safe for now.  
PS: oh thank fuck MI: Are you ok? Any meteors in Scotland?  
PS: no impacts, but they're visible.  
MI: hurry aswell.  
PS: I will. BF just got the game. She's starting it up now.  
MI: and my copy?  
PS: Ed sent you the files. No jokes this time - thank fuck he can hack.  
MI: alright. Stay safe ok?  
PS: and you. Check in soon. I love you.  
MI: I love you too. We can do this.  
PS: We have too.

You both keep the log open. Your too scared to end the chat.

Tori: Download files

You log in to your emails and sure enough, a file titled "SBURB BETA - URGENT" is present. You click the download button and wait.

Tori: Ready apocalyptic weapon

You need something to defend yourself against anything that could happen. You never know when some zombie guy will try to hit on you and/or eat your flesh.

And so you grab the most lethal weapon known to man - your baseball bat. Under the Strife Specibus batkind, you give a few practice swings. Anyone who gets close meets their fate curled in a ball squealing in pain.

Tori: Check file transfer

Your heart flips. The download is complete. Time to embrace whatever this game had to offer. Your sure that nothing but pain and suffering await...

MONTHS IN THE FUTURE, BUT NOT THAT MANY...

You realise that, considering the fact your riding a giant metal dragon clinging to your boyfriend and brandishing a laser shooting razored baseball bat, life isn't that painful.

AND IN THE PRESENT

Yes. You are quite sure only pain awaits.

Tori: Play SBURB...

You become aware that your bed is being moved away from you. Ed must be in.

You and Ed briefly discussed a game plan - he'd set the equipment up, you'd run though his orders on making the totem, and get out of here as soon as possible.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Tori: Summarise.

You've managed to create some weird apple thing, have eight seconds to live and have a ghostly Death the Kid plush with neko ears stalk you. All in all a moderate success.

You quickly grab the apple, and everything goes black.

[Reapa here! I need some Troll OC's for future chapters so any help is much obliged!] 


End file.
